The field of the invention is automotive parts and the invention relates more particularly to devices for protecting the sides of automobiles against dents and scratches of the type typically occurring in parking lots.
Numerous approaches have been taken to protect automotive sides. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,583 where a pair of straps are hooked to the automobile window and hold a protective pad against the side of an automobile by magnets or other means. Because the device is held along only one side, an uneven force is exerted and a significant amount of weight must be supported by the automobile window. A car body guard is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,502 which utilizes a flexible strap which is retracted into a holder held in the automobile wheel well. A strap, however, protects only a small portion of the automobile side. An upwardly extendable pad is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,594 and the pad is rolled upwardly from a holder held under the rocker panel of the car. This device, however, would appear to detract from the appearance of the automobile since it visibly extends below the rocker panel. Also, it is exposed to mud, water and other elements which could tend to scratch the side of the automobile once the pad was unrolled. Another retractable protector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,773 where the shield is unfolded from the center gap between the front and back door of the vehicle. This device would appear usable only with a very limited design of four-door automobiles. A pad supported by the vehicle door lock is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,037 but it appears to provide very limited protection. A vehicle car door protection system is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,519 and the device is unrolled upwardly from a holder held below the automobile door. It would appear that the device would have to be added at the factory or otherwise inserted below the surface of the rocker panel. Plastic pads to protect the side of pickup trucks is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,560 and the pads are held to the vehicle by magnets. The approach would appear impractical, however, for protecting car door sides in parking lots since it could be readily removed by anyone and, thus, becomes an easy target for theft.
There is, thus, a need for a protector which protects both sides of a vehicle, can be securely held to the vehicle when the vehicle is locked and which can be readily applied and easily folded when not in use.